Soy peligroso
by MalfoyVulturi
Summary: Esa mañana, Ronald Weasley recibe una carta donde le confiesan, ¿o le advierten? algo que jamás imaginó.


¡Hola a todos! Esta es la primer historia que me animo a publicar, es un One-shot que se me ocurrió, inspirándome en un texto del genial Miguel Gané. Espero que les guste.

(Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran J.K Rowling)

Esa mañana de lunes, Ronald Weasley se despertó con el sonido de una lechuza picoteando su ventana. Algo adormilado, dejó entrar al ave e hizo un gesto extraño al no reconocerla. Tenía un pequeño sobre atado a su pata que se apresuró a agarrar. La lechuza lo miró con orgullo y partió en vuelo.

El sobre estaba en blanco, sin nada escrito. Se preparó un café y al abrirlo se encontró con una esmerada y pulcra letra.

 _Tienes en tu cama al amor de mi vida. Eso para empezar. Quiero que queden claras las posturas frente a esto. Yo soy el que le ha hecho daño, el capullo, el hijo de puta al que odian sus amigas, el villano, y tú tienes que ponerte en la figura del salvador, del héroe, del que rescata a la princesa del castillo, del bueno de la película (sí, incluso logró que me adapte a su mundo y conozca el cine), aquel que todo niño quiere ser de mayor. Tienes el deber de hacer que se olvide de mí. Soy peligroso._

 _¿Ves ese lunar que tiene junto al ombligo? Es mío. Es el punto exacto en su piel blanca donde empiezo y acabo yo, el cuadro que oculta la historia más bonita del mundo mágico, el extremo del vértice que sostiene un millón de besos. Ella ya sabe todo esto y lo sabrá siempre. Ni se te ocurra tocarlo ni preguntarle nunca por su historia, mucho menos intentar hacerlo tuyo. Soy peligroso._

 _Llévala los martes a escuchar poesía. Los miércoles le gusta estar en casa y pedir chino. Los jueves eran los días en los que nos hacíamos el amor hasta deshacernos los huesos. Hazlo con ella tres veces. Mínimo. Cuida su cuerpo como jamás lo he cuidado yo. Los viernes son su salvavidas. Ahí acaba la monotonía semanal con un "te echo de menos esta noche". Nunca te lo dirá. Ella nunca dice las cosas que importan. Quédate a dormir en su casa. Aunque no te lo pida, es lo único que quiere, créeme. Le gusta que la abracen fuerte, por eso de sus espasmos mientras sueña, por la espalda, y tú debes hacerlo. Adora que le acaricien las nalgas mientras está desnuda, que le lean poemas en voz alta, y que la despierten con una buena comida de coño. Los sábados, si ella no quiere, no insistas en quedarte en su casa. Dale espacio. Yo no supe hacerlo. Déjala libre. Yo no supe hacerlo. Ella vendrá a ti cuando le apetezca. Así son las gatas. Independientemente dependientes de alguien que las cuide cuando ellas quieran. Yo no lo entendí, hasta ahora. Los domingos está depresiva; suele comer helado, leer sola en la cama, masturbarse antes de dormir y ahorcarse con un "te echo de menos". Recuerda: nunca te lo dirá. No cree en los lunes. Duerme poco._

 _Otra cosa. Generalmente no le gusta pasear agarrada a la mano de nadie, ni hablar de quidditch, ni los presumidos, ni los descuidados, ni las felices, ni que otras mujeres tonteen contigo. Que quede claro, tú eres suyo, aunque ella nunca va a ser del todo tuya. La mejor parte siempre se quedará consigo y no contigo. Tampoco le gustan los poetas. Ni se te ocurra escribirle. Eso ya es cosa mía y ella también lo sabe. Tiene que odiar todo lo que le escribo._

 _Esto es fundamental: tienes que enamorarte de su risa. Su risa tiene que ser tu razón para vivir, los motivos por los cuales te despiertas y te acuestas cada puta noche. Un truco: descubre dónde tiene las cosquillas, así te será más fácil._

 _Escucha sus problemas y hazlos tuyos también. Escucha cuando se ponga revolucionaria, escucha cuando quiera matar a su jefe, a sus compañeros, escucha cuando te hable sobre ella, sus frustraciones, su existencialismo... Llévale cerveza de mantequilla y déjala que hable. Tu escucha y aprende. No le gusta que la interrumpan._

 _Mira, tú nunca me vas a caer bien; eso ya lo sabemos los dos. Ni yo pretendo caerte bien a ti. Probablemente ahora mismo seas lapersona a la que más odie, deteste y envidie en este mundo. Te mataría si pudiera. Te mataría por tocarla sin lavarte las manos, por besarla, por jugar con su gato, por escucharla cantar, por sentarte en su sofá y bailar en su agua... Te mataría, lo juro. A sangre fría. Mira, voy a acabar ya esto. Te propongo un trato. Los tratos, en este caso, son más bien imposiciones. Tú la haces feliz, no quiero volver a verla triste jamás, y yo te perdono la vida. Soy peligroso._

 _ **PD: Dile que aún me acuerdo.**_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy Black_


End file.
